This disclosure relates generally to accessory control systems and in particular to an integrated accessory control system that can include real-time viewing of video from an IP camera.
Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
Another category of electronic devices that is becoming more popular includes various electronically controllable devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, home security devices, etc. Users want to control these devices easily and conveniently using mobile devices and the like and to automate their operation.